Danny Soars
by Arsha Clarek
Summary: Charlie "Danny" Dannette is a fourth year whose only dream is to play Chaser for the Slytherin team.Inspired by scenes in the movie Rudy.


Discaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Rudy. Just the mashup, and the entire team.

Since I didn't really want to think too hard on this, just assume that this takes palce seven years before the books start. This was inspired by a few scenes from _Rudy. _

* * *

><p>"Professor Snape?" Cassandra Rowld asked, peering her head into his office. She was a Seventh year Slytherin, and the current captain for the Slytherin Quidditch team. She had been a Chaser since her second year, a talent she had developed with her cousin over the many summers they had spent together.<p>

"What is it, Miss Rowld?" He asked as she stepped in. She had her uniform slung over her arm, fresh from practice. She worked over in her mind what she wanted to say to him, and let her thoughts dwell on Charlie Dannette, a fourth year wannabe-chaser. He wanted so badly to play for Slytherin, and anyone who knew him could vouch for it. He had watched his older brothers play for three years now, and now it was his turn. His turn to come up on top –to shine. He had come to every match, every practice for two years.

Now, Danny –as the rest of the team had come to call him as he slowly but surely became their mascot-had a chance to get on the team. He had been working before and after classes, had been flying and catching with his two older brothers, had been dreaming of when he could emerge and fly around the pitch, his uniform fluttering in the wind, the quaffle tucked under his arm. But as hard as he worked, he would always be second best. He would never be able to go out there and be as good as those on the team. He would be close, but never as good.

Cassandra sighed. "I want Charlie Dannette on the team."

"Miss Rowld, we've been over this." He growled. "He doesn't have the skill, and even if he did, it's too late in the season- there are less than three games left! As Captain, you know that if we lose a single one, it will put us out of the running for the House Cup! We simply can't afford it."

"What if someone quits? Then will you let him on the team?" she asked determinedly.

He rolled his eyes and spoke with sarcasm. "Yes. If one of our three chasers quit, I will let Dannette on the team."

She nodded, layed her uniform on his desk, whispered "He deserves it." And left without another word.

As Snape stared speechless at the uniform on his desk, he didn't notice that Micheal Allen and Shelia Crosh the other two chasers, enter. That is, until they, too laid their uniform on the Potion Masters' desk. Not long after, he had three more uniforms on his desk belonging to the two beaters and the seeker. Finally, that evening at dinner, the keeper, Nicholas Emon, handed Snape his uniform with two words: "For Danny."

Snape continued to eat like nothing had happened, when in truth, he realized, he had no Quidditch team. AS he was trying to figure everything out he noticed a slow rumble begin to rise from the dinner table.

It seemed to come directly from the Slytherin table at first. "Danny. Danny. Danny" They repeated. Having heard of his perseverance and hard work, the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Griffindors joined in as well, until the entire student body was cheering the one name. "Danny! Danny! Danny!"

Snape stood up, and the chanting stopped immeadiately.

"One game. Don't disappoint me, Dannette."

Everyone that had been chanting the deserving boys name now burst into applause. Charlie looked stunned for a moment. Then tears of joy streamed down his face as the Quidditch team enveloped him.

A week and many practises later, Charlie Dannette scored the winning goal against Hufflepuff. He couldn't believe it. His dream had finally become a reality. He could now proudly say that _he _had won a game. That _he_ had earned a spot on the Slytherin Quidditch team. That _he _was the hero that day.

He never felt himself landing, because in his mind, he was still on the top of the world.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review and let me know how I did!<p>

Thanks,

-Arasha


End file.
